Age, heat, and sometimes the tool used to charge a vehicle's air-conditioning system with refrigerant damage the air-conditioning unit's service port valves, which are located inside connecting hoses. When the service port valves are damaged, the unit leaks refrigerant. This reduces or ends the air-conditioning unit's ability to blow cold air; and causes the refrigerant to be released into the atmosphere.
Many of the R134a refrigerant vehicle hoses have non-serviceable valves. Thus, replacing a damaged service port valve requires replacement of the entire hose and completely recharging the air-conditioning system with refrigerant, which is expensive. With the present invention, non-serviceable hose replacement is not required to replace a damaged service port valve nor is a complete system recharge. With the present invention, individuals with a minimum of mechanical skills can repair their R134a refrigerant service port leak without paying a repair shop hundreds of dollars. Likewise, auto repair shops making the repairs will save their customers substantial money because of the cost differential between the invention and new non-serviceable hoses and the cost of refrigerant for a complete recharge.